


Happy Winter Solstice

by Ananaskaneli



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananaskaneli/pseuds/Ananaskaneli
Summary: Sanji hates cold. Zoro has noticed it and he has a plan to help him out. And if Zoro also gets something from the deal, well... That's just bonus.





	Happy Winter Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be Christmas fic before I remembered that there is no Christmas in One Piece universe so I changed it to Winter Solstice fic since that should. This even was ready before the winter solstice, but my beta (who I love, just to be clear) took her time to read it trough, so it's late, but I didn't want to wait until next winter, so what can you do.
> 
> It's the first fic I have published here and also first I have published in English so all comments (good, bad, anything) and kudos will make my day.
> 
> So without a further ado: enjoy.

To say the cook doesn’t like cold is undermining it. He hates it. When the rest of the crew is excited to spend the winter solstice on the waters of a winter island, the cook is holed up in his kitchen on the excuse of providing them warm drinks and snacks between prepping for the feast in the evening. Zoro doubts anyone else has noticed how quickly the cook runs back to the kitchen every time he comes to distribute his offerings to the crew that’s having fun on the deck.

When the lunchtime rolls around and the crew arrives into the galley the cook barks every man to close the fucking door. He even pleads the same with the women when they enter. 

He has made curry for lunch, in a few different spice levels and Zoro is not at all surprised when the cook takes a plate full of the spiciest one. He knows that the cook is a fan of hot food but when even Robin, an equal fan of spiciness takes a milder version of their meal, Zoro is certain that the cook is compensating because of the weather. Even more so when he tells Zoro to go on ahead and that he will take swordsman's dish duty. Resting his eternally cold fingers in warm dishwater must feel nice when even the warmest room on the ship is on the chillier side.

Zoro steps outside, climbs to the upper deck and sits down next to Robin who is taking advantage of the few remaining hours of sunshine to reading on a sun chair, bundled up against the cold weather.

“You have the first watch tonight, right?”

Robin raises her eyes of the book on her lap, “Yes”, she doesn’t need to make the statement a question since her expressive eyebrows are already conveying her curiosity towards Zoro's questioning.

“If you were to mention that during the dinner the cook would, even with this weather, leap at the chance to save a ‘delicate flower’...”, Zoro snorts to even the idea of Robin being delicate or weak in any way, least of all towards cold, since evidently if it bothered her, she could have chosen to read indoors. “...from having to stay up during a cold winter night. And having the cook arrive in the boy's bunk room when everyone else is asleep serves my plan.” The cook is surprisingly reserved so attaining all the possible privacy, that one can have in the bunk room, is necessary for the plan to work. 

Robin smiles the smile that unnerves her enemies and exhilarates her allies and when she answers a warm feeling nestles in Zoro’s gut. “Would you like me to do something else?”

Zoro gives her one of his rare gentler smiles and says: “If you would turn the thermostat in the boy's bunk room down a degree or two when Franky leaves to release the cook from his watch I wouldn’t mind.”

Robin smiles and turns back towards her book. Zoro stays sitting with her for a while enjoying the quiet company and crispy, clear air, before getting up and heading to crow’s nest to do some training.

During his training he takes note that the cook comes out only once, to quickly give the crew hot cocoa. He doesn’t come out to smoke once, even if he prefers not to smoke indoors while cooking. He doesn’t even really get out of the galley when he calls everyone to dinner.

Since Zoro’s plan requires that the cook is not pissed off at him, he takes a minute to wipe the sweat off of his skin and to change into a clean shirt before heading down to join the others.

To celebrate the winter solstice the cook has prepared a feast worth the pirate king with dozen courses and more than enough alcohol to keep even Zoro happy. The meal is as calm as any feast on the ship ever is, and Zoro happily follows how everyone is stuffing themselves on good speed towards food coma. Perfectly according to Zoro’s plan when everyone starts to head to bed (or in Luffy’s case fells asleep on the table and is carried away by Franky). Robin mentions innocently that she needs to head to the first watch and the cook jumps for the chance to help the lady.

Robin makes a convincing case by arguing sweetly that cook’s antics are not necessary and when she ultimately fails to get the cook to see it (as expected), she persuades the cook to let her at least do the dishes. Zoro uses a sake bottle to hide his smirk at Robin's cunning nature. The cook argues that he couldn’t allow a lady to be burdened by such a task but Robin demands that he lets her help at least a little since the cook has been stuck in the galley all day. He tries to convince her but Robin won’t budge and in the end, the cook is left with no options when she gives him a notch towards the door.

When the cook finally leaves Zoro is left alone with Robin. He gets up and picks up the plates to take them to her. “Thank you”, he says and sets the plates down. “Getting him off the dish duty was genius. Do you want help with them?”

Robin smirks, “I thought he might not get sufficiently cold if he uses half of the watch to clean dishes under the warm water”, she turns the tab on. “I can handle this in no time, you can go to warm the sheets”, she winks Zoro before crossing her arms and creating ten more to start to clean the plates.

Zoro nods and heads towards his bunk. “Good night Robin”, he says on the door and hears a good night-answer before it closes behind him.

Zoro wakes up when Franky gets up for his watch. When the cyborg leaves the room Zoro sees a flash of a light skin where a sole hand turns the thermostat slowly to the left. Zoro smirks quickly before relaxing his face and body and waits.

The cook tries to be as quiet as possible when he arrives in less than a minute, to no avail since Zoro can easily track his whereabouts by the calendering of his teeth. He listens how the rustling of the chefs clothing makes the staccato of his teeth worse. The bed creaks and then shudders are added to the cacophony when the cold beddings make contact with the cook's skin. Zoro suppresses a smirk and starts a countdown from 60 in his head.

Zoro reaches five in his head when he hears bedding shift and the bed creak. The cook gets up. Zoro listens the teeth clatter closing in and doesn’t even bother to move when the cook lifts his covers and slides quickly on his bed and lands half on top of him. The cook had bought his blanket with him but wiggles his hands out of their confine to press them against swordsman’s chest.

“Oh fucking hell cook, did you stick your hands into a snow pile for the kicks?” Zoro hisses into blonde’s ear when the icicles, previously known as fingers touch his skin. The cook’s cold nose is pressed against Zoro’s neck and his breathing tickles Zoro’s shoulder when he hisses an answer between still continuing shivers.

“I’m freezing and you are basically a space warmer, so shut up and share”, the bastard finishes the sentence by pressing his icy feet between Zoro’s legs and sliding his hands around Zoro’s torso.

Zoro wiggles a little to accommodate the chef slowly squirming around him. Zoro sighs and drapes his arms around the cook. “You know my price”, he whispers with sugary voice.

“Come on marimo. I’m tired and cold.”

“It will warm you up”, he waits a moment for the cook to move, but when he doesn’t Zoro simply moves his arms off the blonde and raises the cover. “Fine then, go back to sleep in your own bunk.”

“No!” the cook hisses and launches to get even closer to the other man.

“Fine then”, Zoro returns the covers back over them both. “...I’m waiting.”

The cook wiggles a moment before rising upwards. They stare each other through the darkness for a short moment before the cook gives. Zoro closes his eye when the cook’s still cold but familiar lips press against his, and brings one of his hands to the cook’s neck under the blond locks while the other rests around his waist.

The kiss is slow and lazy. Their lips move sensuously together for a long moment before the kiss starts to deepen. The cook’s lips are no longer cold but warm and slick when he slowly tilts his head to achieve a deeper connection. When their tongues first touch it’s with the same slow passion their kiss has had since the beginning. The cook’s cool fingers slide on the swordsman’s face and the thumbs draw slow circles on his jaw when the hands come to stop on the sides of Zoro’s neck. Zoro opens his mouth more to allow the cook’s tongue to wonder deeper. There is no rush, no fight, no need to dominate or gain anything. There is just slow pleasure and contentment.

The kiss ends more naturally than it started. The cook slowly rises until their lips are no longer touching and Zoro lets him. They keep looking at each other eye to eye, their mouths only breath away for an extended moment, before Zoro rises to press his lips to the cook’s for a simple and quick gesture, and then laying back down. “Happy winter solstice, Sanji”, he whispers.

The cook presses his face to the swordsman's neck and drapes himself comfortably over the other man’s body. Zoro gets himself comfortable and pretends that he doesn’t notice the heat of the cook’s cheeks against his neck.

Zoro is almost asleep when he hears the cook whisper against his neck: “Happy winter solstice, Zoro.” Zoro’s arms tighten slightly around the cook’s body before they both fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
